The Goddess of Death's Pain
by the Red Nothing
Summary: I can write semi-serious stuff. Told from the perspective of a little orphan on L2, 14 years after the endof Endless Waltz. Sappy, fluffy (not romantic-style, though), and angsty, but with a happy ending ^_^ Please R&R to tell me what you thihnk.


DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gundam Wing. I do own Tatsuami, my own Amine-Style series of manga. But they don't show up here.  
  
OK, I'm not just a humor writer. This is kida' old and REALLY sappy. It is NOT my first serious fic/song; In fact, my very first fanfic was a drama, called "Forgotten Pain". Like I said, this is older than most of my Humor stories, so I CAN write serious (albeit cheesy) stuff.  
-------------------------------  
  
  
You want to know my story from the beginning?  
My past has always been forlorn.  
You say 'Tell about the very beginning'?  
Well, can you remember the day you were born?  
  
...I didn't think so.  
  
.   
In my empty past, there was never a thing new,  
The life of a soulless orphan girl living on L2.  
I was lost; Was I dead, or was I alive?  
I cannot remember having ever bled or having ever cried.  
Parents? Now recollection. No family connection.   
But that is the way it had to be:  
Suffering before the bird flew free.   
  
  
: There was an old woman in an ally, and with a lurch,  
She moaned out the story of the great Maxwell Church.  
Where orphans could sing of good Lords...  
Ironic, isn't it? Futerless children, who the rich abhor.  
But before the woman could tell what happened to this Utopia,  
Before I could be cleared of my hellish phobia,  
She gasped from the cold, fell over and died,  
And for the first time I could remember, I cried   
  
Then there was a man who was one of the few,  
Who could gaze without flinching into my cobalt blues,  
He gazed past them, deep into me,   
And uttered one word:  
"Shinigami"  
  
(meter changes here)  
So... Shinigami, that's who I'll be,   
Shinigami has, got it in for you.  
Shinigami. Don't you fear me?  
I can feel your breath quivering: That's how I know you know it's true:  
The Goddess of Death has it in for you.   
  
  
In my depressed deranged mind I ran up to a crowd,  
And shouted, my young voice strong and loud:  
"Can't you see we're insignificant?!   
Time, if it's real, to it we're insufficient!  
And life after death, it's just BS,  
So that people who live won't just quit  
And die"  
  
A man shouted at me,  
His voice rang true:  
"Little street urchin, who in Hell are you?!"  
I gazed at him with my piercing eyes,  
That strong man flinched; I wasn't surprised:  
I seem to have a darkness deep within,  
A past intertwined with an unspeakable sin,  
But I spoke these words: "They call me,  
The Goddess of Death: Shinigami."   
  
Silence hung in the air, the day turned dark,   
I seemed to have pierced many a heart,  
With my twisted, warped mind;  
A darker young woman was hard to find   
  
The man spoke,  
" You are not who you say you are;  
That man lives not far (from here),  
The only one called Shinigami,  
Lives in that house, with the woman Hilde.   
Go there and see."   
  
I ran, my lungs gasping for air,  
Would I find at this house the end of my despair?  
I knocked at the door,  
My fear increased more  
As it opened.   
  
A young man answered the door,  
He stared at me.  
I stared back; I was staring at me.  
I said, "I am called Shinigami".  
The man replied, "so was I, but then my soul was and now it's not free.  
You have my eyes, the hair of my wife..."  
He paused, as if to reveal the meaning of his life.  
  
"My daughter was kidnapped ten years ago,  
On Christmas, carried off into the snow,  
I paid her ransom, but even then,  
My wife and I never saw our child again.  
But those eyes that gleam, the raven hair...  
....have I met the end of my despair?"   
  
  
This was the day my soul was set free,   
Reunited with my true family,  
But my name was, remains, and always will be:  
  
  
...Shinigami.   
  
_______________  
OK, I know, sappy and not-so-good, but pleaseR&R anyway.  
  



End file.
